Little Gifts and Little Secrets
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Or six times Itachi was given a gift and one time he gave one.
1. Chapter 1

**Six times Itachi received a gift from someone and one time he gave a gift.**

 **1)**

 **Age 8**

It was sunny out and Itachi had just returned from training with his father. Fugaku had left after offering his eldest son a gruff compliment and a nod. Itachi had not followed after his father, preferring to enjoy the sunlight for a little bit longer.

He had just walked past Izumi's house when he heard a voice call out his name. The Uchiha turned his head and offered Izumi a small smile as the girl approached, hands held behind her back. Izumi skipped up to the boy, smiling slyly.

"Hello, Itachi." She greeted and Itachi inclined his head, greeting her back. He wondered what the odd expression on her face was for and the girl took a step closer, eyes moving to casually look up at the clouds.

"Here!" She suddenly stated, hand shooting out towards the other Uchiha. Itachi turned towards her and could not help the smile that quickly spread across his face. Izumi held the dango stick out to Itachi with a large smile. Itachi blinked in surprise, delighted at the sight of the dango.

"Thank you." He managed to say as he took the stick from her. Izumi's face turned a brilliant shade of red as their fingers brushed. She looked away and Itachi stared at her in concern. Finally the girl turned back, large eyes sparkling.

"Happy birthday, Itachi!" Izumi squeaked, blushing fiercely as she turned on her heel and sped back to her house. Itachi stared after her in wonder before quickly sticking the dango into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**2)**

 **Age 11**

"Aniki! Look what Kaasan let me get!" Sasuke's voice was the first thing Itachi heard as he opened the door. Itachi set his bag down and greeted his little brother with a smile as the boy launched himself into his arms.

"What did you get?" Itachi hummed curiously and Sasuke proudly held out two little plastic rings. One was a slate grey color with a dinosaur etched on the surface and the other was a gaudy fake gold right with a large shiny purple plastic gemstone in the middle. Itachi laughed softly at the sight.

"Very fancy, Otouto." He offered the boy a smile and Sasuke beamed back, slipping the dinosaur ring onto his finger. Sasuke rushed forward and took Itachi's hand in his own. He took the gaudy ring and slipped it onto Itachi's finger, adjusting it so the plastic gemstone caught the light. For a long moment Sasuke simply studied Itachi's hand, a little frown on his face as he puffed out his cheeks.

"We're gonna get married, Aniki!" Sasuke firmly stated, meeting Itachi's eyes with stubborn determination. Itachi blinked once, looking from the plastic ring on his finger to his brother. He had heard of little boy's wanting to marry their mothers'…but never of brother…

"We're gonna be married on the Hokage head, and you're gonna look really pretty, and…" Sasuke continued on, expression fiercely determined and proud.

Itachi did not have the heart to tell his little brother that they could not be married and that seeing how Itachi was in fact a male, he could not have babies like mother's can. Instead he merely smiled at his brother as Sasuke declared that they would have seven children and that Shisui was not allowed to the wedding.

Years later as Sasuke explored the Akatsuki hideout, the truth of his brother dulled his thoughts. He found Itachi's room and stilled, feeling like he was not welcome here. Not where his brother had spent almost half his life. Yet, Sasuke went forward and curiously looked around Itachi's room.

It was in a small wooden box that he found the ring. It was sitting beside a small pearl and a bunch of papers. Sasuke stared at the ring, wide eyed. It was just as he remembered it. Huge, as it had been on Itachi's finger and terribly flashy.

Gently, he took the ring from the box and studied it, noting a small scuff on the side. Itachi had kept this with him for years…quickly, Sasuke reached into his knapsack and hauled out all his items, tossing them aside until he finally found what he was looking for.

He hadn't planned on keeping his ring. He was going to throw it into the water after…after…but he kept it. Unable to let go of that memory. Of his firm plan to marry his own brother… Sasuke had been so naive back then. Marrying his brother and talking about getting him pregnant…how had Itachi not laughed in his face? Still, he couldn't help but think that perhaps he could have protected Itachi if he had married him.

Sasuke studied the two rings sadly; lost in his memories ten years old and still so very fresh in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**3)**

 **Age 13**

There were no missions today. Father and mother were busy with clan meetings, leaving Itachi to spend the afternoon with Shisui. They had wandered off towards the ravine as they usually did, bringing sweets with them. They watched the birds fly overhead, neither bothering to fill the peaceful silence with useless prattle.

It was while they were eating that Shisui quietly slid the small white box towards Itachi. The Uchiha set down his food and looked at the box in interest. He met Shisui's eyes and the elder nodded.

"Open it." He prompted. Itachi curiously did as he was told, lifting the lid off the box and setting it down. When he saw what was in the box, the younger Uchiha looked up in surprise.

"Shisui-" He breathed, gently lifting a necklace from the box. "Thank you." Shisui smiled fondly at Itachi, murmuring a you're welcome as he watched Itachi look over the jewelry.

The necklace had three small metal loops equally spaced on the black material. They shined in the sunlight, catching the rays just right. Itachi could not fight down the smile that was spreading across his face. He quickly looked down at his bare toes, feeling Shisui's eyes on him.

"You really didn't have to-"

" _Itachi_ ," Shisui began, voice dripping with amusement. "I _wanted_ to. Now come here so I can put in on you." He motioned to the younger boy who obediently walked forward. Shisui stepped behind Itachi and brushed his hair away from the back of his neck with a gentle hand, pushing Itachi's ponytail over his shoulder as he clasped the necklace around Itachi's neck and breathed softly against the flesh. Itachi's breath hitched ever so slightly at the feeling of Shisui's breath against his neck. He gripped at the strands of his long dark hair as he turned his head towards Shisui, thanking him with a smile. Shisui's fingers gently brushed Itachi's hair back into place, petting the dark strands with loving fingers.

"Happy birthday, cousin." Shisui murmured against the back of Itachi's neck. He felt Itachi lean against him and the older boy grinned. His hand moved to glide over Itachi's cheek and the boy turned to face him, lips curved into a genuine smile that made his eyes sparkle.

"Thank you, Shisui." He replied and before the older boy could respond, Itachi moved to stand on the tips of his toes so he could brush his lips against Shisui's in a chaste kiss that left both of them breathless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning(s) Allusions to underage and rape.**

* * *

 **4)**

 **Age 13**

It was cold in Danzo's office. Itachi could even see the wisps of his breath each time he breathed. It curled in the air before fading away to nothing. Danzo was smiling at him, but the smile was as cold as the room they stood in. Itachi wanted to leave. He didn't want to keep reporting to this man with cruel eyes and a hateful mouth.

The door behind Itachi had been locked as he entered and the Uchiha realized that something about this report would be different. Danzo was a man who was proud of him home, who loved his village and would protect it from all threats. That love was equal in measure to the hatred he held towards the Uchiha clan.

"Come here, Itachi." Danzo's voice was a low growl. "I have something I wish to give you..a gift." Itachi knew that something was wrong, that he should not accept the elder's demand, but Itachi had never been good at refusing orders from a superior. Itachi obediently approached the man. Danzo reached for him, taking a strand of dark hair and running it through his weathered fingers. Itachi kept his eyes lowered, heart pounding as the hand traveled to the necklace that Shisui had given him, studying it with no expression. When Danzo's thumb moved to Itachi's chin to tilt his head up, their eyes had clashed and Itachi knew that something had chanced in their dynamic.

"Take off your clothes." Danzo ordered, stepping back towards the desk and watching Itachi with a critical eye.

"Sir?" Itachi's brows furrowed as he looked at the elder who regarded him coldly.

"I do not enjoy having to repeat myself. I gave you an order, now undress."

"Sir, I-" Itachi began but Danzo quickly cut him off.

"It would be a shame to have to explain to your comrades that you are no longer part of ANBU. How would your father take it?"

It was as good a threat as any. Itachi's fingers still shook as he began to unbutton his uniform, fumbling over the metal pieces. Danzo watched him undress, sitting back in his chair. He set his shirt aside and Danzo nodded for him to continue. Itachi suddenly wished he had accepted Shisui's offer to accompany him here. Or that he was at home now, watching the stars with his little brother. He should not be here...Itachi's pants hit the floor, leaving him in only his underwear. He fought not to hide his body behind his arms. Danzo sneered as he looked Itachi over.

"You're too skinny." He stated with a look of disgust mixed with something that Itachi could not discern. He motioned for Itachi to take off his underwear and the boy did so mechanically. "Now come here." The elder crooked his finger and with a sense of finality, Itachi stepped forward.

Danzo stood, approaching the boy and slowly walked around him, studying him like he was a piece of meat or some animal to be sold. When his fingers touched Itachi's shoulder, the boy jerked slightly. Danzo tutted and told him to be still. He inspected Itachi, tilting his head this way and that. His fingers soon moved between Itachi's legs and the boy clenched his eyes shut, fighting to keep his breathing even. Danzo spread Itachi apart, fingers seeking something that should never be touched and Itachi jerked again only to receive a sharp slap to his behind.

"Stop squirming, Uchiha!" He snapped, pulling his fingers from Itachi's ass to motion to the desk. It was here that Itachi would lose a bit of himself. The man's mouth had been too hot. His skin even more so and yet it did nothing against the chill of the air against Itachi's bare skin. He had been such a fool. Itachi liked to pretend the events that played out next had never occurred. That he had not left this office feeling much older than he should.

This was not a gift he wished to remember.

* * *

 **On a side note, I always felt like there was a power play and dynamic between Itachi and Danzo that was barely brushed over. This was going to be the shortest chapter, but I really wanted to hone in on Danzo's attentions with Itachi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5)**

 **Age 17**

Kisame had been back from his mission for less than ten minutes and he had already honed in on Itachi. The Uchiha had been training in the fields when Kisame lifted his hand to catch his attention. Kisame ushered his partner closer and the boy did so noiselessly.

"Hold out your hand." Kisame instructed.

"Kisame…" Itachi began but the other waved him off.

"C'mon Itachi-san. It won't bite I promise."

With a weary sigh, Itachi held his hand out, palm up. Kisame took it, his hand engulfing Itachi's. He placed something very small in the Uchiha's open palm and the boy frowned, looking down.

It was a pearl, a small off white one. Itachi could not help the surprise that flickered through his eyes and he looked up at his partner. Kisame seemed suddenly embarrassed; he scratched the side of his nose as he regarded the Uchiha.

"Kisame...did you find this?" Itachi asked in surprise. Pearls were incredibly rare and the fact that the Kiri nin had not pawned it off and had willingly given it to him.

"Well, I found it in the oyster and I thought….well I thought you would like it. Don't think too deeply on it or anything." Kisame's voice suddenly turned gruff as he tried to play it off.

"Kisame…"

"If you think I've gone soft than you've got ano-" Kisame had begun hotly and Itachi would have sighed if it were not below him.

"Thank you. Kisame." The Uchiha offered his partner a rare smile. The Kiri nin's face turned an interesting shade of purple and he looked away quickly, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh…you're welcome." He managed, face still flushed. "Just...don't think too hard on it...I don't like you or anything like that...it's just the pearl was pretty and you're...well you have a face."

"Indeed I do." Itachi conceded.

"And...it's not too terrible to look at." The Kiri nin shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

"Such a flatterer." Itachi could not hide his smile and Kisame quickly turned on his heel, ears bright purple.

"Uhhh...I'm going to go...train." Kisame sped off as quickly as he could as Itachi looked back at the pearl.

Sometimes, Itachi adored his partner.

* * *

 **I have a love affair with Kisame finding and giving Itachi pearls.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6)**

 **Age 19**

After years of careful planning and calculations, sometimes Madara liked to have the opportunity to unwind and just enjoy his surroundings. His current favorite happened to be that of Itachi Uchiha and making him squirm. It was a rare sight and Madara was only human after all.

He called Itachi to his private quarters, stating he had something he wished to give to him. Itachi obediently followed him, never once questioning the elder. Madara rummaged through his desk as Itachi quietly waited, dark eyes blank as always. When he found what he was looking for, Madara motioned to Itachi who blinked, not daring to move.

Madara chuckled suddenly, casting a long stare towards his prodigy who stared back, face devoid of emotion.

"Come here, child." The elder sighed with a wave of his hand. Reluctantly, Itachi stepped forward and Madara held out his hand to the younger.

"For you." Madara's voice was light and teasing. Like a cat who had managed to corner the mouse. He set the object into Itachi's palm, watching at the younger frowned at it. The Uchiha turned the jar in his hand, before lifting his eyes and fixing Madara with an inquisitive stare.

"I don't understand."

"For your eyes, my dear child." Madara explained lightly and realization slowly dawned on the long haired young man. His fingers curved over the jar's smooth surface and he offered Madara a low bow.

"Thank you." Itachi's voice was clinical and it irked Madara that he had been unable to get a rise out of the other. Handing any sane person the future jar that will house their eyes would bother them immensely, yet Itachi was unyielding as ever. Madara waved his hand at the boy in dismissive annoyance.

"You may go now." He muttered, looking down at his files.

* * *

 **Madara equals Tobi in my writing. Not Obito.**


	7. Chapter 7

**+1)**

 **Age 13**

"You two are really going to race?" Was the first question Itachi asked as he approached his captain who was stretching his arms in front of him. The copy nin fixed the boy with a long side eye stare and Itachi could nearly feel the smirk beneath the man's mask.

"Of course. You will watch won't you?" He tried to keep his tone bored but he was hopeful that Itachi would stick around to watch him beat Gai. The Uchiha gave no reaction but he tilted his head back, strands of dark hair falling over his shoulders.

"Shisui and Genma are already placing bets. I might as well stick around to see who wins."

"Who did you bet on?" The Copy nin asked without looking at the boy who shook his head.

"No one. Technically I'm too young to gamble."

"Mahhh, age has never kept you back before." Kakashi nearly laughed and Itachi's lips twitched. "In any event I think I need a token."

"A token?"

"To wear into battle. In books, all the great warriors wear token's of their love's affections."

"Do you have a love?" Itachi asked curiously and Kakashi released a morose sigh.

"Nah." He turned his head dramatically to the sky as birds flew by. "I fear I must run this race with no token…how can I compete against Gai with no morale support?" He eyed Itachi for a long moment and the Uchiha nearly sighed in exasperation.

"Here." Itachi reached for his ponytail and Kakashi rose a brow as the boy pulled his hair free and handed him a long thin red ribbon. "Would this do?" Kakashi was hesitant to take it but slowly he reached out and took the ribbon from Itachi. The boy watched as he tied it around his wrist.

"It's perfect." He offered a thumbs up , eyes closed with his smile. Itachi slowly shook his head in amusement.

"I suppose now I have placed my bet on you. Try not to disappoint me Senpai." He replied and Kakashi chuckled softly.

"Are you teasing me, Kohai?"

"Heavens no. That would be incredibly unprofessional." The Uchiha quickly argued, but the sparkle in his eyes told a different story. Kakashi gave the boy a lazy salute, his visible eye fond as he studied the long haired Uchiha.

"I hope to see you at the race."

"You will…and good luck. I will be rooting for you." Itachi turned to leave when Kakashi called out his name. As he turned back to the Copy nin, the man shrugged, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Your hair looks nice loose like that." He murmured and Itachi smiled softly. With a shake of his head he took off for the cafe, leaving Kakashi smiling at his back.

* * *

The sun had long set over the treetops but Kakashi had not left the training fields. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had left for the evening after spending the entire afternoon training as the reunited team 7. Of course with Team 7 back together after so long, Kakashi had seen it fitting to bring out the bells once more. And they did not disappoint.

Each of them had managed to snag a bell and held it up to Kakashi gleefully. Even Sasuke had appeared pleased with himself as he held the long red string.

Kakashi held the three bells in his palm and smiled at the ribbon. It seemed that even after all this time, Itachi was still helping his little brother and was still rooting for Kakashi.

"Thank you, Itachi-san." The Copy nin whispered and the wind gently blew through the trees and ruffled his hair. The bells tingled together like a child's laughter and Kakashi's smile only grew. "Good-night, Kohai."


End file.
